


Hot Highschool

by TeamDamon7127



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Principal John Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Professor Crowley (Supernatural), Professor Dean Winchester, Professor Sam Winchester, Smut, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Crowley (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, vise principal Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon7127/pseuds/TeamDamon7127
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 4





	Hot Highschool

*Readers POV*

“Hello Mr. Winchester. How are you today?” You asked him walking into his class, history. Last class of the day for you 

“Good, y/n. How about you?” ‘uhhh I love the way he says my name’ you thought to your self starting to zone out ‘He is so dreamy I would let him run me over with a bus’

“Miss. Y/l/n?”

“Huh, oh yeah it was great. Thank you.”

You sat down in your seat at the front of the class. “ okay who can tell me what happened in the war of 1812” he asked. Your phone started to ring. You look to see who it is from and ‘shit, it’s my boss I have to answer this’ you thought to yourself raising your hand. You see him looking around the room and he looks at you. “ yes miss. Y/l/n?” 

“I’m so sorry to do this but it is my boss would it be okay if I quickly went to answer it?”

“Sure but be back soon” you nodded to him and grabbed your phone and ran into the hallway quickly. 

“Hello” you answered the phone 

“Hey I’m sorry to call you during your class but Jessica is out sick can you cover for her right now?”

“Sure, as long as I can leave at 6:30 I have a doctors appointment.”

“Perfect see you soon, bye”

“Bye”

You walked into the classroom and sat back down. 

*Deans POV*

“Ok now that you are back, let’s begin. What happened in the war of 1812?” You asked your class 

*no one raises their hands*

“I just wanted to see if someone knows what happened but no one did and that is okay. That is why you guys are gonna do some research about what happened then so, everyone get your devices out and get to work.”

“Miss. Y/l/n my I speak with you for a second?”She got up from her chair and walked towards me swaying her hips.”Y/n are you going to have to leave early today for you job?”

“Yeah I’m so sorry it is just that it is an emergency and I really have to go and no one else can cover the shift and I just I’m so sorry.” She said very quickly 

‘God she is so hot when she rambles on and on. Oh god I would kill to bend her over my desk, make her do as I say’ you popped out of your head ‘God dean get yourself together she is your student.’ 

“Mr. Winchester, Mr. Winchester. Hey back in reality now.” She joked “I have to go to my work right now. I will make up the work tomorrow but I have to go now.”

“Okay miss. Y/l/n, have a great night. 

____________________

A few hours later 

*Readers POV*

“Uuuhhhh” you sighed as the city bus passes you

‘Guess I have to wait or walk’ you thought to yourself ‘but I need to get to my doctor at 7:00’ you looked down at you watch. ‘6:45 okay okay when will the next bus stop here’. You walked over to the sign. ‘Shit 7:15’ “Walking it is” you groaned 

You started walking down the road as you looked up the best route to take of corse all of them 20 minutes except the one going down the bad part of town. ‘I waited for this appointment for 4 months I have to get there’ so bad part it is.

You started walking and it was fine... for 7 minutes and then it started. 

“Of corse I have to walk down a creepy alley in between a bar and a strip club.” You huffed to yourself. You really didn’t want to go down there but it was the only way you could make it to the doctor on time so... you went.

You got about 1/2 of the way down before someone tried to grab your hand, luckily you pulled away fast enough.

“Hey pretty girl, you workin here tonight?” Said a man with a very scruffy voice

“No” you muttered back at him while trying to pick up your paste so that no one could talk to you again. 

Quickly with no warning someone grabbed you, pulled you down and in a second had your hands trapped above your head with him on top of you trapping the rest of your body. You screamed no one seemed to care enough to help you.

“Let go of me” you shouted at the man who was on top of you as you tried to push him off

“No, I don’t think so beautiful. We are gonna have a lot of fun tonight.” He replied back 

“No please let go of me” You tried to keep your voice strong but you failed the second it started to break.He laughed at you as he began to undo his pants.

“Help” you screamed trying to get someone’s attention from anywhere. 

He pushed down his pants. “Help. Help me, rape. Anyone please” you scream/cried. He pushed up your dress and pulled off your panties. 

“Please anyone help me. Ahhhhhhhh, help” you pleaded 

Soon after he put his hand over your mouth. “No one likes a screamer” he chuckled at you.

You gave up fighting and just closed your eyes because you knew you couldn’t over power him. He was just about to penatrate you but half a second before out of no where someone punches the guy straight in the face knocking him off of you.

*Deans POV*

“Help” he heard quitely not sure if it was his imagination or not. Dean decided to ignore it. ‘I think I wanna get a dance from y/n (a stripper) I mean she is not the real thing but still. Man I should not be thinking about doing things with my students but, it’s not like it’s actually happening. It’s just in my head who could it hurt?’

“Help. Help me, rape. Anyone please” Dean heard louder. He knew he heard it this time and it wasn’t in this head. He got out of his chair and raced to the door and was out out there in a second to try to find who ever needed his help or really anyone’s 

“Please anyone help me. Ahhhhhhhh, help” he heard a girl scream from quite close to him. He saw it a dirty guy on top of a distressed young girl who was trapped under him so dean did the first thing he thought of punched the guy knocking him out and far off the girl.

“Y/n is that you?”

*Readers POV*

“Y/n is that you?” You heard a voice ask

“Yes” You said finally opening your eyes

“Y/n are you okay?” Dean asked trying to grab you to try to help you up

“No! Get off of me!” You screamed pushing your self away from him not knowing if you could trust him yet.

“Woah, y/n it’s okay. It’s Mr. Winchester from campus.”

“Mr. Winchester!” You said finally recognizing his voice and appearance while looking up at him for the first time. He reached his hand back out for you to grab and you immediately gripped it. He helped you up and hugged you. You began to sob instantly into him.

“Hey, hey it’s ok now you are safe y/n.” He tried to comfort you. He walked y’all into the strip club and sat you down next to him still holding you tight.

He hugged you until you stopped crying and asked “y/n why were you down here in the part of town?” 

“Well I clearly don’t have to ask you why.” You tried to joke in a soft sad voice while looking down.

He put his thumb on her chin and his pointer underneath. He pulled your face up to look at him, you gave him a pouty face to match your red eyes. He giggled at the face you made at him. “Seriously sweetheart why were you down here?”

“I missed the bus and I had to get to a doctors appointment but the next bus that would even bring me close to there would be 30 minutes and the appointment was in 15 and so I had to walk but every path took me 20 but this is the only one that took me 13 and I had to go down that alley to get there in time so yeah.” You huffed our in one breath “that’s why I’m down here” you said in a much slower tone.

“Okay.” He said kindly. “I’m so so so sorry you had to go through that.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” you said to mainly to yourself but it was too loud so he could also hear it too. He bought you in for a hug and you cried again. You stayed with him until you said you wanted to go home but by that time it was 2:00 am.

You were about to start walking home when dean called out to you.” Where do you think you are going little missy?”

“Home”

“No no no no no I am driving you and walking you to your door.”

“Really Mr. Winchester I am fine. I can walk home.”

“ I bet you can but you are not going to I am driving you so get in” 

“Fine” you sighed in defeat. 

Dean walked you to his car. “Awesome car Mr. Winchester. What type is it?” 

“It’s a 1967 Chevy impala, I call her baby.” He spoke happily 

You got in his car and he drove you home.When you guys got there he started to get out of the car. 

“You really don’t have to Mr. Winchester”

“I know” he got out of his car and walked around opening up the door on your side and held his hand out for you to use while getting out of the car.

“Thank you” you spoke once out of his car

“No problem Princess.” You shuddered at his words and began getting wet. ‘princess, kind pet names had always been hot but coming from his lips they were hotter’ you thought to yourself. You tried to shake the thoughts from your head but they just wouldn’t leave you alone.

Looking back at him you saw him trying to hide a smirk by licking his lips. ‘great my professor who I have had a crush on sense I met him just saw me shudder at him calling me princess’ you thought to your self looking away trying to hide from the embarrassment. “Okay let’s get you to your door” he said trying to break the silence. 

When you got to your door you turned around and looked at him for a second, he looked so handsome his lips looked so good you could devour them, you just couldn’t help your self you stepped closer to him and just kissed him.

You stepped back after realizing what you had just done and dean looking shocked at what just happened. “I’m- I’m- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mea-“ just as fast as you had done it, deans warm soft lips were now on yours again and his hands were in the side of your face.

He broke the kiss and you whimpered softly “Miss. Y/l/n, do you want this, are you sure?” You placed one of your hands against his chest, looked up at him and nodded.


End file.
